A hero's shivers
by Panda-Kun
Summary: Link plans to propose to Zelda. This may be the Hero of Time's hardest adventure ever


27/07/12 00:24 an: In this fic the timeline between games goes like this : oot ,mm,ww, tp featuring always oot link (who doesn't love laughing at Link's tights xD) so basicly link seals ganon in oot, then becomes a child again and defeats majora, then 2 years later the ocean floods and link puts ganon in the bottom of the ocean. Instead of new hyrule, old hyrule dries out and by the time link is 15, twilight princess events happen, and after that, there is this fanfic. King harkinian is zelda's father and is alive and well

Zelink, lots of it ahead and a bit of fluff for the fluff fans (might have a lemon mini. sequel, of you want it, this chapter has to be reviewed =D )

The hero of time was in Hyrule palace resting under a tree. After passing through so many hardships and proving to be the strongest man alive, king Harkinian decided to make link zelda's bodyguard and one of hyrule's generals. It has been two years since and a romance between link and zelda was born. They finally admitted their feelings for eachother, to the dismay of many ladies who happened to have a crush on link.

Today link was a bit lazy, but he opened his eyes and went to castle town. When he reached the market, he decided to go to hyrule's pub. So when he entered, it was quiet and besides himself and the bartender, there was talon, on a table sleeping again.

-He never learns... -link thought to himself. Link went outside and came in again quickly, this time with a small cuco he borrowed from a lady. When link came closer to talon, the cuco started singing, making the man jump in a oh-so-funny way.

-WHOA! What the... Oh hi there fairy boy! - talon said with too much excitement for someone who has just awoken up

- Hi talon. - Link said not following the farmer's exitement

-What's up boy, haven't got sugar from the princess lately? -talon said half-jokingly, half serious

-WHAT! NO! I mean yes... why are you asking me that?

-Ahaha! relax boy just kidding.- the older man told to the hero of time. - So what are you up to, Link?

-Well... just hanging around. -the hero replied

-Sure you are...how about you help me take this load of milk to the castle?

-Only if you let me take one bottle - Link managed to say.

-Gurahaha! Some things never change. Come on boy let's head to the castle.

-Don't forget my milk.

So, Link and Talon left the bar and went right to castle passing slightly painfully in the overcrowded Hyrule market, but before that, they had to get into the backside of the weaponry shop where talon had parked his chariot with the famous milk loaded. After a tiresome and feet hurting walk they reached the chariot

-Uff !Talon why on earth did you park here of all places, right in the opposite

half of Hyrule where the castle is? Man, you should be a little more sensitive.- Link said bluntly.

-Gurahaha! My boy that's because i´m a farmer! - Talon said, again with too much enthusiasm.

-Some things never change... - Link sighed

-C'mon boy hop in !

Link did as he was told. When in the chariot, they passed Hyrule market at high speed, Talon crazy as he is, was driving the chariot of link's nightmares. The Hero of Time looked like a rookie in his first fight (with pooped pants and scared to death) while he was riding in Talon's chariot.

When they finally arrived at the bridge connecting the river to the entrance of the castle's garden, Talon said:

-So Link, when are you proposing to the princess?

"I don't know, really." Link said with honesty and a awkward look on his face

"(Sigh) What's the problem boy ?"

"It's just that... I don't feel deserving" Link said

"Boy... you saved the whole world from evil more than once, and you never asked anything in return. You are surely deserving of the princess, don't ever doubt that!" Talon said with a understanding smile. "Besides, she loves you as much as you love her, and I don't think she would enjoy being married to some random prince rather than you, the hero of time, aka her childhood crush"

"Thanks Talon, but that's not my only problem.." Link said with a sad face

"You can tell me boy, your problems are safe here with big ol'Talon"

"It's that... I don't want to make Malon feel depressed about my wedding" Link told Talon with a sad look still present on his face.

"Why is that Link? " Talon asked confused

"Because she loved me and couldn't love her back. And don't want to make you angry at me for making her feel bad about herself "

Talon just laughed at what Link said. "How can I be angry at you? You and the princess are more than soulmates , and nobody can change that. Besides Malon accepted it too. And i guess you don't know but since your last visit to the ranch, two months ago, Malon found a boy who she started going out with. She told me yesterday that she was never happier." Talon said

"God i guess i should go more times to the ranch" Link said now smiling. " I will go there this week to make sure he treats her nice" Link said

"Nothing better than the hero of time to scare the bad guys away" Talon said laughing, making Link laugh too

Some minutes later, they arrived at the palace gate, where a young sentinel greeted them.

"Sir Link, what's that you bring?"

"It's the milk delivery." Talon replied in Link's place " And the hero of time was kind enough to help this good ranch owner deliver his milk"

Link sighed to Talon's antics and said "Well, we have to get in sentinel or the milk will warm up"

"Oh yes of course. " the sentinel said while letting link and talon pass.

"See you later soldier, keep up with the good work" - Link told the sentinel having his hand at him while getting further of the gates

"Thanks sir!" The sentinel replied back

So Link and Talon continued to the unloading area of the castle. Link took all of the milk barrels and bottles to the royal kitchen, since Talon had his back in an eight. Link after taking all the milk , went back to the unloading area to meet Talon there.

"Here boy, take this." Talon said giving link 50 ruppes.

"No thanks Talon, I'm already a rich man for having Zelda's love and besides, what you told me today made me feel a lot better, and hasn't got a price at all. Thanks" Link said smiling

"Haha, some things truly never change eh boy? Good Luck with the princess, and come visit us" Talon said

"I will. Bye "

"Farewell, fairy boy" Talon said, mocking Link and getting further from the hero in his chariott.

"well, i guess it's time to see Zelda" Link thought to himself.

And he never had to go through any trouble to find Zelda. She was at the royal garden they met years ago. And there she stood, stunning . Her beautiful blonde hair floating in the wind, her face carrying a smile that was meant only for link and she was wearing a dazzling blue dress.

"Link" Zelda said, her smile getting broader

"Hi there. I'm sorry I'm late" He said

"That's ok, i don't really care, since you got back"

"That's my zelda" Link said and then kissed her with passion

"So what do you want to do now princess? " Link asked

"Well hero, i would like to sit on that tree with some company"

"Sounds good enough for me " Link said.

So they stayed under a tree's shadow for a bit. Link had his arm around Zelda's neck and she had her head resting on his broad chest. The servants that were passing by smiled at the couple. But none of them noticed. They were just too lost on the other's loving embrace. Until Zelda said:

"Link as much as i would like to stay here with you, have a council meeting to attend. I'm sorry"

"That's ok, but promise me two things" Link said

"Oh?"

"First, make those snobby nobles look dumb with your sexy intelligence. And two please come here tomorrow at the same time. I promise i won't be late again. Could you do that for me, zelie?" Link said with begging eyes. Zelda blushed at his compliment and said

" I can arrange that. But only if you kiss me"

"Will do with pleasure ma'am" Link said. And he kissed her again. Then she left, and Link couldn't remove his eyes from her until he couldn't see her anymore. He then let out a sigh and thought to himself "I hope she doesn't reject me".

It was getting cold and link had to go back to his room. It was amazing that link didn't get lost in that huge castle. Anyways, when he was going in his merry way to his room, imagine who bumped into. None other than King Harkinian

"Oi m'boy, busy thinking ?" The king said

"Yes...Uhh...What? Oh, your majesty sorry my ways" Link said

"I guess that replies to my question"

"What is the meaning of that, your highness?" Link asked crooking his eyebrow. Zelda's father just sighed and said:

"Link... about that time when the royal seamstress saw you naked, it wasn't your fault, that annoying door of the testing room is broken and keeps opening randomly. Besides mrs. Judith was never mad at all, just embarrassed like you were."

Link blushed remembering that embarrassing episode "No, no, no your highness, that's not what was at my mind! It's just that i'm proposing to Princess Zelda and... "

"And we already discussed it. You have my permission, i wouldn't want anyone else to marry my daughter or to protect and rule my kingdom besides you." The older man said

"I already know how you feel about the subject king Harkinian, and i assure you it eases my heart. A lot. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. The truth is that i feel very nervous to propose"

"Why nervous m'boy? My little girl loves you more than life itself, as i'm sure you love her."

"You can be sure that would thoughtlessly die for her sake. But that's not the point. Can i ask you m' Lord, how did you propose to your dear wife?" The man in green asked very seriously.

"Well Link, in fact i felt very nervous like you do and I am sure every man does. But you will see, when you pop up that question, the look on your lady's eyes will take away any bad thoughts and will make you believe in a prosperous future" The king said wisely

"Thanks, m'lord. Good luck in your meeting with the council. I will sleep until tomorrow" Link said to the older man

"Link" Zelda's father called out.

"What is it sir?"

"Cut out with formalities, you are becoming my son in law. Please call me Gordon and that's an order"

"Aye sir" Link said smiling. The king also smiled and walked away.

Now Link just thought of crashing his bed, an odd behavior for the hero to go to bed, before the night had completely fallen. But you can guess his reason was surely because sleeping made his wait for Zelda's answer less longer. But his plan failed, because he couldn't stop thinking about his lover. Link looked around at the walls of his room. He thought if Zelda said yes, he would leave his plain room that was given to him upon being made Hyrule's general, and would forever lie and wake up in the morning right next to his Zelda. His heart was eager to experience that. Somehow the Hero managed to sleep with such happy and hopeful thoughts.

Meanwhile in the council meeting. Zelda couldn't stop rolling her eyes at the nobles antics. King Harkinian was sleeping due to his high dose of boredom. The cause? As his daughter's the nobles' attitude.

" Mr Tulius, i disagree, we need to start a war" one of the nobles said

"I completely agree with Mr Jonh. Hyrule needs more lands. But first the princess needs to marry to reinforce the kingdom" mr. Goy said arrogantly as if Zelda's marriage was just a contract.

"And who will she marry, Lord Peidotey?" Mr tulius said

"No that man has no guts, let her be with Sir Hadley" Mr Jonh said

"Humph! It's lord Darage or no one!" mr goy shouted

"As if" mr jonh said. After that the three nobles started arguing loudly and no one in this earth could understand what they were saying

"Gentlemen" Zelda raised her tone "I appreciate your help but i digress with you " She said in an eloquent tone, royal like herself.

" but..." one of them tried to complain to Zelda

"No buts here. You nobleman are willing to break the peace my dearest Link worked so hard to achieve and discuss my marriage as if it was just some contract. That's unacceptable! I'am the crown princess and can marry anyone at my will and you gentleman have rights to complain. With said you're fired, your services as councilman are no longer needed. Get out of mine and my father's sight before we take away your titles." Zelda said firmly. The bratty nobles ran away from the council room as quickly as lightning. Then Zelda giggle to her father to which he opened one eye lazily and grinned at her.

"She will be a fine queen, with Link on her side." King Harkinian thought to himself.

Next morning you found Link in bed waking up lazily, just enjoying that glorious wake up time when your mind is still too foggy to remember one's problems. But then he remembered. He had to propose to Zelda today. He looked at the window quickly. It was barely 7 am and he promised to be at the gardens at 9 and a half.

So, the hero got out of bed unwilling and walked to the small closet next to the window. Afterwards, he went to the bathroom next to his room and took a quick shower. He then changed into the clothes he brought, a white tunic with a gray armor on top, with the triforce and the Royal Family's crest. The whole clothing looked like fierce deity's suit. Link then brushed his teeth, combed his hair and put on his trademark green hat. He gave a thumbs up at his mirror reflection. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to the soldiers' cantine where he always took breakfast before training in the yard. Today was no different. He ate his bread and drank favorite milk from lon lon ranch.

He proceeded to the training fields. Almost all soldiers started to shake in fear because they knew the hero and their general would want to spar with some.

"Someone wants to spar with me? " Link asked. And then a man said:

"I do. This time I won't lose.". It was sir kernel, one of the best fighters in Hyrule

"Aye then. Come at me." Link said. And kernel attacked link with all his might put into his diagonal sword trust to which link dodge easily. Link then counter attacked by just unsheating his dagger Zelda gave. Kernal was upset Link wouldn't even use his sword. He tried to slash link again vertically but Link used his dagger to block the man's sword and then Link swiftly put himself behind the man with his dagger pointed at the man's neck.

"I win." Link said and kernel dropped his sword. Then after both of them dropped their fighting stances, they shook their hands and Link said:

"You are a strong fighter but you should think before you strike. Remember that."

"aye sir. Next one i win" kernel said smiling. Link also gave him a small smile.

Later to burn some time, Link went practice with his bow. He started shooting at apples on a tree very far away. When he was done, the hero took away a velvet box out of his pocket. It contained a ring that belonged to his mother, one of the few things he had left from her.

"I just hope she says yes.". Link whispered to himself.

He got back to the Palace gardens. He saw Zelda in a blue dress which he thought was beautiful, although Link thought everything went beautiful on her. Zelda gave him a happy smile. And he grinned back at her. As he approached her, he felt his heart at his feet. He was more nervous now than when he fought ganon multiple times.

" Hi Link I have been waiting for you." Zelda said in a cheerful tone

"Hi Zelda" was all he managed to say

"What's wrong dear?" Zelda asked seeing Link nervous

"Zelda I..."

Meanwhile king harkinian was behind a window in the castle, watching the scene hidden from their eyes.

"Zelda... Ever since i met you i knew i could not bear living without you and you compassion and kindness to me. You make my days more enjoyable, that's why I went in many adventures to save the world' just to see your smile. You were always at my side, and if it weren't for you i would have been defeated by the skull kid. You are guiding light when the world is full of darkness. Zelda... Will you marry me?" Link said presenting the velvet box to Zelda

Zelda now was crying happy tears because of his speech. She was eager to become his wife.

" Yes! I will a hundred times yes!" Zelda said exited. Link felt as if a huge weight was lifted out of his chest just to be replaced with the purest of joy. He then slit the ring in Zelda's finger and she felt her heart skipping a beat or two.

"I love you" He said

"Love you too."

And then they shared a deeply passionate kiss. King harkinian was dancing around in his view point but the he hid again to be seen. When both parted away, Zelda said:

"Link I love you because you are the sweetest ,strongest and the humblest man I have ever met. You were always there when I needed and It's not the Hero of time I'm in love with.

"Good, because it's not the princess of Hyrule that I love either." Link said and both just smiled at each other and shared a heartfelt hug.

Then fireworks appeared in the sky.

"Did you plan all of this?" Zelda asked.

"Hum...yes of course" The hero said. "I have to thank King Harkinian for this" he thought to himself. Zelda just giggled.

"You know Zelda, there is one only thing I'm sure in thus world. It's that you are my soulmate"

"As I am sure I'm yours, dear.".

An: hope you guys liked it. If you want a Sequel to this please say so. Please review.

My next fanfic will be a multichapter Fairy tail fanfic.

This fic was proudly written in my Ipod Touch. Love it XD


End file.
